120882-wildstar-a-nexus-reborn
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I played FFXIV before "the fix" and wildstar is actually in better shape than that was. That said, it's obvious people want changes in the game and they are needed changes. Changes will take time, items 1 and 2 on your list will create a period where people who do enjoy this game as it is currently will not be getting their gaming fix and go looking for something else. If they find something else, they won't be back. | |} ---- ---- ---- Bingo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Is it? Until we know whats planned, we can't really say that for sure. That saying, if drop 4 turns out to be another drop 3, I think It will be safe to say you are 100% correct. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. The only reason FFXIV absolutely had to rerelease their game is because it was next to completely unplayable. WS is nowhere near unplayable. The only reason I see this working is how broken PvP has always been, but that's easily solved with a bit of work and a new season. Would I come back to WS if they rereleased? Maybe. Would I continue to play without a rerelease? Absolutely. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And because they essentially completely redesigned the game. I'm not kidding; it might make more sense if they were planning on completely rebuilding the leveling zones from next to scratch and turning into some kind of tab-based RTS-style game. That's how big that FFXIV:ARR rewrite was; it was only superficially even the same game after the relaunch. It's not going to happen to Wildstar. It's in nowhere NEAR that bad of shape. Even the most ardent critics here like Wildstar in the broad strokes. Nobody liked FFXIV 1.0 in any stroke. | |} ---- Not even a little. Not a sliver. The word "tempted" is laughable in relation to how I'd feel about coming back to the game. I wouldn't touch it with a 10 foot pole- ever. | |} ---- I disagree. FFXIV proved it. There were just as many people who invested as much time, or more, in the original FFxiv. Even though all their progress was erased, they returned to a new and better game. I bet there would be very few people who would quit Wildstar out of anger and uninstall. Why would they? They would have months of free subscription and a fantastic game to play. Sure they'd be upset at first. But come relaunch with drop 4... the excitement of returning to a fresh Nexus with all the changes they've implemented over the past 6 months including drop 4, along with 400,000 returning players.. would be absolutely amazing. Ya it would suck to lose everything I've acquired over the past 6 months, but I could get it again, and i could get it much quicker now that I know the game. Also all the changes have made it easier to catch up. Like it wouldn't take me 3 months to cap out AMPs and ability points or a month to silver all the dungeons for raid attunement | |} ---- You'd no doubt be upset at first... but the excitement of returning to an even better, fresh Nexus with 400,000 other returning players would be tempting no? | |} ---- That I've already played plenty of. I enjoy progressing. I don't enjoy re-running content I've already passed. I'm not into alts for this reason. The free sub would mean nothing to me. Again, my time is more valuable than the sub fee. I *might* come back if Carbine would pay me $60 per hour to play until I'm back to where I am now. | |} ---- ---- There are 50 people online on the most populated North American server and there are only two North American Servers. What good are 6 characters, all expert research level crafters, one that's raid-ready when the game is on the verge of folding permanently? FFxiv proved people would return. For every 1 person who would pack up and go home, 10's of thousands would return to give Wildstar another chance. The changes implemented since launch, including the up coming changes in drop 4, addresses almost all the reasons people quit in the first place. Trying to get all the original subs to return to Wildstar will be next to impossible without a reboot. Perhaps maybe a huge expansion with a level increase and a new race/class but I'm worried in its current state, the game wouldn't last that long. | |} ---- I don't think the character tracker function is entirely accurate. I know just between the three guilds I keep in touch with (including my own) there are more than 50 people online pretty consistently. I'm pretty sure we're not the only three guilds online at any one time. I'm not sure how many people are actually on from day to day, but I think our tools don't actually return accurate results for exactly how many people are on. My own guild tracker thinks people I saw yesterday haven't been online in weeks. | |} ---- When you're the only person who thinks an idea is good or workable... That should tell you something. There's no way this game would survive such a thing, just because one game did it, is not proof by any stretch that another game could. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I would think that taking away people's progress as a matter of course would be more of a hindrance, rather than a help, to getting them to come back. Actually, I think that if they wanted to revitalize the servers and factions, they should just institute transfers for both players and guilds, but under these terms: -When the balance of servers/factions are no greater than 40-60%, transfers can go both ways. -When the balance of servers/factions are any greater, you can only transfer from the lower to higher population server or faction. That might balance both sides out eventually. It's important to keep transfers free for players and guilds both for this to work. | |} ---- Wouldn't divide the population. It'd be a place to give all those who quit an even playing field to return to. I bet there are 10's of thousands of players who would love to give Wildstar another chance, but feel too far behind to return | |} ---- I thought the general perception was that there wasn't enough stuff to do, that people got to the end and felt they were done. I didn't think people were generally of the mind that the game took too long to develop characters. Especially prominent is the idea that people want to be on a server and faction where the most people are. I don't think that having them move onto their own empty server that they are actually not allowed to choose not to roll on will help considering those two very prominent schools of criticism. | |} ---- Don't underestimate the appeal of starting fresh on a new server now that all the changes that caused people to quit in the first place, have been fixed | |} ---- ---- You think the 100s of thousands of people who quit in the first few months quit because there wasn't enough to do? | |} ---- ---- Well it was guesstimated based on the 20 people standing around in the capital city. | |} ---- That was their feedback. Honestly, those that felt that way probably felt that way because they had a very narrow range of things they wanted to do very quickly, and they did a standard MMORPG burn out. However, they certainly said that they didn't feel like there was anything else to do far more frequently than I heard everyone had just outrun them and they'd never catch up. I do not think those people who left would be enticed back by the idea of leveling all over again through content they have already cleared with a few more QOL improvements. If they were, they would likely still be leveling alts now, logically. I think that, for the idea of a complete, from-the-bones relaunch, you would need to rebuild the game almost essentially from scratch. That's actually what Squaresoft did for FFXIV when they did what you're suggesting. Not only is Wildstar not in any need of that kind of complete rebuild, but it stands a substantial chance of doing more harm than good. I can't think of any logical reason, especially when people have complained so voluminously about how long endgame points took to get, how alt-unfriendly the game is (meaning they are probably not particularly pleased with the idea of just re-experiencing the content and rebuilding from the bottom), and the process of attunement, to think anyone who had played previously could be expected to play again if they will be forced to start from the beginning. About the only thing that would benefit from a "restart" might be the PVP ratings if and when Carbine implements a more airtight system for combating exploitation. I think that would be popular and people wouldn't mind rebuilding their rating or whatever replaced rating. I don't think anyone else or any other aspect of the game would benefit from that. | |} ---- ---- ---- I highlighted the portion in red for you. PVP ratings, specifically, could use a reboot if PVP is updated. I do not think the entire system of PVP as we know it, with all its BGs, should be razed to the ground and rebuilt from the ground up. This is the case for PVP ratings and only PVP ratings, or whatever replaces them. To do so with the entire game would be foolhardy. Most PVE complaints (you can look into 1/2 of all posts made in August) are centered around not getting to the end of DS fast enough and for characters taking too long to build and develop. Restarting everyone, even just returning players, back at level one with all the progress they had made gone would be very contrary to the point of getting them to come back. | |} ---- ---- ---- I meant the profit forecast for this game. Even if they will fix PvP (which it would take them close to half a year probably, meaning that a lot of us would continue being stuck in limbo), a lot of people just won't return unless the change is extra drastic. | |} ---- ---- I think you're completely overestimating the number of people out there who would only want to come play the game if they could make it into a competition they can win or lose, but it'd be no shag off my tail if they tried it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Let's keep the F2P talk in F2P threads like this one https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/114676-on-f2p-the-possibility-of/..I think this was the main thread but please, for the love of Drusera, don't resurrect it. | |} ---- Gosh damn it niffty ROFL! | |} ---- ---- ---- ----